The inkjet printheads in the above cross referenced documents have an array of nozzles, each nozzle having an associated ink ejection actuator within a nozzle chamber. Ink from a cartridge or other reservoir is fed to the chambers where the ejection actuators force drops of ink through the nozzle for printing. As printers predominantly use removable cartridges, the invention will be described with specific reference to ink cartridges. However, it will be appreciated that the invention equally applies to any fluid reservoir for supplying a printhead.
During periods of inactivity, the ink is retained in the chambers by the surface tension of the ink meniscus that forms across the nozzle. If the meniscus bulges outwardly, it can ‘pin’ itself to the nozzle rim to hold the ink in the chamber. However, if it contacts paper dust or other contaminants on the nozzle rim, the meniscus can be unpinned from the rim and ink will leak out of the printhead through the nozzle.
To address this, many ink cartridges are designed so that the hydrostatic pressure of the ink at the nozzles is less than atmospheric pressure. This causes the meniscus across the nozzle openings to be concave or drawn inwards. Paper dust or other particulate contaminants are less likely to contact the meniscus when it is inverted into the nozzle. Furthermore, a positive pressure in the ink chamber helps to drive the flow of ink leaking from the chamber once the meniscus is compromised by paper dust.
The negative pressure in the chambers is limited by two factors. It can not be strong enough to de-prime the chambers (i.e. suck the ink out of the chambers and back towards the cartridge) and it must be less than the ejection pressure generated by the ejection drop ejection actuators. However, if the negative pressure is too weak, the nozzles can leak ink if the printhead is jolted or shaken. While this can happen during use, it is more likely to occur during the shipping and handling of the primed printheads.
To establish a negative pressure, some cartridges use a flexible bag design. Part of the cartridge has a flexible bag or wall section that is biased toward increasing the ink storage volume. U.S. Ser. No. 11/014,764 and U.S. Ser. No. 11/014,769 (listed above in the cross referenced documents) are examples of this type of cartridge. These cartridges can provide a reliable and constant negative pressure, but the design is relatively complex, bulky and costly to make. Also the ratio of ink used for printing, to the total volume of ink in the cartridge is typically low. Unless the cartridge is refillable, much of the ink is wasted when the cartridge is discarded.
Another way of generating a negative pressure in the ink chambers is shown in FIG. 1. A piece of foam or porous material 2 is placed in the cartridge 1 over the outlet 3. The foam 2 has a section that is saturated with ink 4, and a section 5 that may be wet with ink, but not saturated. The top of the cartridge 1 is vented to atmosphere through the air maze 7. Capillary action (represented by arrow 6) draws the ink from the saturated section 4 into the unsaturated section 5. This continues until it is balanced by the weight of the increased hydrostatic pressure, or ‘head’ of ink drawn upwards by the capillary action 6. The hydrostatic pressure at the top of the saturated section 4 is less than atmospheric because of capillary action into the unsaturated section 5. From there, the hydrostatic pressure increases towards the outlet 3, and if connected to the printhead (not shown), it continues to increase down to the nozzle openings (assuming they are the lowest points in the printhead). By setting the proportion of saturated foam to unsaturated foam such that the hydrostatic pressure of the ink at the nozzle is less than atmospheric, the ink meniscus will form inwardly.
This is a much simpler and cheaper design, but the amount of ink retained in the foam when the cartridge is discarded is still high. The need for an unsaturated section of foam, and the foam itself, makes the volumetric efficiency quite low, i.e. the ratio of ink volume to total cartridge volume is low. Furthermore, the negative pressure at the nozzle will increase as the ink level in the cartridge drops. As the negative pressure must be established at the nozzles when the cartridge is first installed, and the negative pressure increases as the ink in the cartridge is used, there are practical limits on the volume of ink that can be supplied by cartridges of this type. As previously discussed, the negative pressure at the nozzles can not be stronger than the ejection actuators or greater than the de-prime threshold.
One attempt to address this is schematically shown in FIG. 2. The cartridge 1 essentially has two chambers 8 and 9; one holding the foam 2 and the other holding ink 10 only. The chambers are connected by a narrow passage 11 at the floor 12 of the cartridge. The hydrostatic ink pressure below the balance line 13 is the same in each chamber for corresponding heights. The negative pressure in the sealed air space 14 above the ink in the second chamber 9 can be expressed as follows:Pair=−(ρ.g.H+Pfoam)
Where:                ρ is the density of ink        g is gravity        H is height above the balance line.        Pfoam is the pressure at the balance line under the influence of capillary action in the foam.        
The negative pressure at the nozzles is provided by capillary action 6 to the unsaturated section of the foam 5. However, the foam 2, and therefore the printhead, is fed additional ink from the second chamber 9. As ink drains from the second chamber 9, tiny bubbles of air 15 form at the opening 11 and rise up to the head space 14. This arrangement is more volumetrically efficient but still suffers from many of the problems associated with the design shown in FIG. 1. A substantial amount of ink remains in the foam when the cartridge is discarded and the second chamber 9 introduces an extra degree of complexity for manufacturing and charging with ink.
The present Applicant has developed a range of pagewidth printheads for high speed, 1600 d.p.i. full color printing. High speed pagewidth printheads introduce additional problems for cartridges with foam inserts. Firstly, the cartridge is supplying a much greater number of nozzles than a scanning printhead. In a high speed printer (speeds greater than an A4 page per second) the nozzles have a higher firing rate. Therefore the ink flow rate out of the cartridge is much greater than that of a scanning printhead. The fluidic drag caused by the foam insert can starve the nozzles and retard the chamber refill rate. More porous foam will have less fluidic drag but also much less capillary force.
Secondly, pagewidth printheads have a generally elongate structure. By definition they must extend (at least) the width of a page. If one end of the printhead is raised during installation or shipping, the head of ink above the lower-most nozzles can be much greater than when the printhead is horizontal. This increase can overcome the negative pressure at the lower nozzles and cause leakage.